Episode 3551 (7th June 1993)
Plot The brewery want Liz to go on a hygiene course. Jim tells her that she can't go because Richard Willmore is bound to be there. She reminds him that it's her pub and she'll go if she wants to. Sally isn't sure if she can handle Jonathan; he keeps kicking the others. She feels that the £40 a week isn't worth the hassle. Denise is stunned when Don gives her a cheque for £3,000. She isn't happy about borrowing money from a neighbour. Jim refuses to help Liz at the pub and threatens to warn Willmore off. Liz suggests he does so, and make an idiot of himself. Emily has a stressful time with Percy's driving. They go shopping, parking the car in a private car park. Denise agrees to accept the money if she can repay it in weekly installments of £30. Don agrees. She is puzzled when he obviously doesn't want Ivy knowing about the deal. Emily is horrified to find the car wheel-clamped. Liz is taken aback when Willmore tells Jim that he wants him to go on the course, not Liz. Jim thinks that he just wants him out of the way. Joe admits to Sally that Jonathan has been blacklisted by another minder because he's so hard to control. He tells her that she's obviously good with him and he enjoys being with her. Sally agrees to keep him for another week. Emily is furious that she has to pay £40 to get her car back and is annoyed that the warning notice was very small. Liz tells Jim that he's not jealous of Willmore but of her; he can't take the fact that it's her name over the door. She tells him that she's run around after him for too long - this is her chance and he's not going to spoil it for her. She tells him that she's good at her job but he's never been good at anything. Jim apologises to her. Denise returns Don's cheque, telling him that she doesn't want to be caught up in any deceit against his wife. Cast Regular cast *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Jim McDonald - Charles Lawson *Tanya Pooley - Eva Pope (Credited as "Tania Pooley") *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker *Percy Sugden - Bill Waddington *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Fiona Middleton - Angela Griffin *Don Brennan - Geoff Hinsliff *Denise Osbourne - Denise Black *Martin Platt - Sean Wilson *Raquel Wolstenhulme - Sarah Lancashire *Ivy Brennan - Lynne Perrie *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Angie Freeman - Deborah McAndrew *Rosie Webster - Emma Collinge *David Platt - Thomas Ormson Guest cast *Richard Willmore - Oliver Beamish *Joe Broughton - John Wheatley *Jonathan Broughton - Tom Lewis Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *13 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *Denise's *The Queens - Public and living quarters *Unknown streets in Weatherfield Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Why is Don so interested in Denise - and more to the point, does Ivy know? *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 15,440,000 viewers (2nd place - combined figure including repeat). Category:1993 episodes